


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 10

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas Shopping, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Bambola.





	

Blaine _adorava_ lo shopping natalizio: tutto era illuminato, fiocchi rossi, oro e blu ovunque, persino i newyorkesi ingrigiti durante tutto il resto dell’anno sembravano cedere all’allegria di dicembre.

Certo, se si fosse ricordato prima di comprare la bambola per Trudy sarebbe stato meglio, ma tra uno spettacolo e una matinee non aveva avuto uno straccio di tempo libero (e gli dava noia l’idea di affidare all’assistente della sua agente di acquistare il regalo di Natale per la sua unica nipote): si era tenuto quel pomeriggio libero dallo show per prendere i doni che rimanevano, per poi tornare a casa, ultimare la valigia e prendere l’aereo l’indomani per Los Angeles – quell’anno Cooper l’aveva avuta vinta e la famiglia sarebbe andata a trascorrere le feste da lui e da quella santa martire di sua moglie.

Poteva farcela, aveva ancora un sacco di tempo, malgrado quello fosse il terzo posto in cui gli annunciavano che no, l’edizione speciale di Natale di Elsa era terminata: c’erano ancora un sacco di negozi e, nonostante la calca (e qualche fan che lo fermava qua e là), Blaine adorava il Natale.

 

*

 

Kurt _odiava_ lo shopping natalizio.

Era quasi una bestemmia, detto da lui, lui che quando non era impegnato a far spese progettava di farne, spulciava siti internet, eBay, aste online e quant’altro, ma c’era poco da fare: detestava la calca, le decorazioni pacchiane (perché, _perché_ , come ti viene in mente di _appendere un dannato Babbo Natale_ all’insegna? Come? Sembra un’esecuzione capitale!), e soprattutto detestava dover essere uscito prima da lavoro, proprio ora che era concentrato al cento per cento sulla sfilata di beneficienza di Natale (see, beneficienza un corno). E detestava che fosse il secondo negozio in cui si sentiva rispondere “Mi dispiace signore, abbiamo terminato la bambola che cerca. Potrebbe interessarle” inserire qualunque altra principessa Disney a caso.

 _Eh no_.

A lui serviva Elsa, per lui Elsa era _indispensabile_ , dal momento che era la preferita tra le preferite di Idina, la primogenita di Rachel e James (un nome un destino): peccato che fosse introvabile.

Tentò, più rabbioso che speranzoso, l’ennesimo negozio, venendo quasi travolto da un branco di adolescenti addobbate come alberi di Natale molto molto sgraziati.

Quanto odiava lo shopping di Natale.

 

*

 

– È proprio _sicuro_ che non gliene sia rimasta neanche una?

– Posso controllare in magazzino, mi dia un attimo e sono da lei.

Blaine aspettò accanto all’espositore desolantemente vuoto, sentendosi orrendamente in colpa – avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere i sentimentalismi idioti e mandare qualcuno a comprare per lui il regalo di Trudy.

Si guardò intorno, un po’ speranzoso e un po’ depresso, seguendo la masnada di genitori carichi di pacchi con lo sguardo e provando un fastidioso morso d’invidia; poi, una voce ruppe quell’atmosfera caotica e festaiola.

– Non è possibile! È il _terzo negozio_ che giro!

– Capisco il suo fastidio, signore, è che si tratta di un articolo molto richiesto e quindi--

– Quindi è introvabile, come il buongusto in questa stagione, capisco.

Blaine si voltò e, di fronte ad un commesso dall’espressione annoiata di chi ha già ripetuto la stessa cosa per giorni a genitori stizziti, si parò la visione di un uomo della sua età, _molto_ avvenente e molto irritato; lo sguardo scivolò con discrezione su e giù per la figura slanciata, ammirando l’eleganza del suo abbigliamento e la grazia con cui un ciuffo impossibile si teneva sulla sua fronte. Il suo gay radar mandò un trillo, ma non era mai stato tipo da “dare la caccia” a potenziali partner in un negozio di giocattoli: la sua vita sentimentale era costellata di flirt e relazioni più o meno brevi, ma non era _così_ disperato. No?

– Oh mio Dio, Rachel mi ucciderà – gemette l’avvenente sconosciuto.

 _Il gay radar s’è rotto_ , pensò Blaine con un sospiro. In quella riemerse il commesso, stringendo vittorioso una scatola blu e bianca.

– Dovevano averla messa da parte perché ha un lato della scatola ammaccato – spiegò, porgendogli la tanto sospirata bambola.

– Nessun problema – rispose lui, soddisfatto – Dirò a Trudy che è successo nel sacco di Babbo Natale.

– Oh _nononono_ – prima ancora di potersi voltare del tutto, l’avvenente sconosciuto di prima comparve al suo fianco, la disperazione impressa sul viso – Senta, capisco di sembrarle un pazzo, ma io ho davvero _bisogno_ di quella bambola--non potrebbe lasciarla a me? Per favore? Sono disposto a _pagargliela_ , sono disperato!

Blaine era spiazzato, mentre il commesso faceva un passo indietro, chiaramente tutt’altro che interessato ad impelagarsi in una lite tra genitori.

\- Ehm... le farei volentieri questo favore, seriamente, ma è il regalo per mia nipote e io domani mattina ho un volo per raggiungerla, il che mi toglie tempo per cercarne un altro.

Lo sconosciuto sembrò afflosciarsi su se stesso, per poi mettersi le mani tra i capelli – Rachel mi ucciderà.

Blaine abbozzò un sorriso comprensivo – Sono sicuro che sua moglie capirà, e poi c’è ancora tutto domani per proseguire le ricerche.

L’altro fece una smorfia divertita – Oh cielo, no, malgrado le sciagure della mia esistenza, non mi è toccato in sorte avere Rachel come moglie, per fortuna è solo una mia amica; sciaguratamente sono il padrino della sua unica figlia, luce dei suoi occhi, e la richiesta di Idina è stata questa.

– Idina che vuole una bambola di Elsa.

– Può ridere, so che è comico – detto ciò, sembrò accendersi una luce negli occhi dell’uomo – _Oh mio Dio_. Lei è Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

– ... Sì?

– _Adoro_ il suo spettacolo! – esclamò quello, entusiasta – Giuro, _giuro_ , non lo dico per la bambola, ma l’avrò visto almeno cinque volte e potrei ripeterle a memoria le battute come prova.

– Cinque volte? Wow, credevo che nessuno potesse battere il record di mia madre, sono--grazie, signor...?

– Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

– ... _quel_ Kurt Hummel? – Blaine lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi – Oh, _lo sapevo_ che avevo riconosciuto il taglio di quel cappotto! Adoro la sua collezione invernale dello scorso anno, ho dilapidato non so quanto per comprare tutto quel che mi piaceva.

– Questa cosa sta diventando comica – rise Kurt, imbarazzato – Ma grazie, veramente – gli gettò un’occhiata un po’ impacciata e un po’ intrigante – Sono sicuro che le stessero meglio che alla maggior parte dei miei modelli.

Era un tentativo di flirt, quello? Blaine ci sperò così tanto che era sul punto di rispondere, quando una commessa piombò accanto a lui.

– Signor Anderson, non vorrei essere inopportuna, ma – e porse un block notes, adorante.

Kurt ridacchiò un _La comica si sta allargando_ , e Blaine dovette mordersi un labbro per non ridere e rispondere educatamente alla ragazza, che si strinse al petto il block notes come fosse stato il suo primogenito.

– D’accordo, devo andare – sospirò Kurt – Forse ho qualche speranza in un altro negozio prima dell’ora di chiusura.

Blaine ebbe un’idea e quasi corse dietro alla commessa, sfiorandole delicatamente un braccio per attirare la sua attenzione, e facendo cenno a Kurt di aspettare; parlottarono un po’, con l’espressione di lei che si faceva sempre più entusiasta, e lei schizzò via. Tornò di lì a qualche minuto, comunicando qualcosa all’uomo, e lui la ringraziò calorosamente, frugando nel cappotto in cerca di qualcosa che le porse, con lei che si trattenne a stento dal buttargli le braccia al collo.

– Ho trovato la bambola per Idina – annunciò trionfante, ritornando da Kurt.

– Oh cielo! _Dove_?

– Ho chiesto ad Emily se poteva chiamare il loro negozio poco distante da qui e chiedere se avevano ancora una Elsa e sì, gliene erano rimaste due: le ho promesso un biglietto per il mio spettacolo se mi avesse fatto la cortesia di fermarla a mio nome, quindi la sola cosa che deve fare è cercare un taxi, arrivare lì e dire che è venuto a ritirare la bambola fermata a nome Blaine Anderson.

Kurt lo fissò estasiato – Lei mi ha salvato la vita! Come posso sdebitarmi?

L’uomo attese qualche secondo, dibattendo con se stesso, e alla fine disse – Un caffè? Insieme? Tornerò a New York il trentuno e, se lei non ha impegni, e se è interessato e non c’è, come dire, un “futuro signor Hummel”...

– Non c’è – lo interruppe Kurt, con una lievissima spolverata di rossore sulle guance.

– Oh. Bene.

Si fissarono, imbarazzati come adolescenti, finché Kurt non rise nervosamente e disse – Vado, ho una principessa da portare a casa in salvo. Come posso...?

Blaine quasi fece cadere la bambola nella foga di recuperare un pezzo di carta su cui scrivergli il suo numero.

– Allora... ti chiamo? – chiese Kurt, infilando in tasca il biglietto.

– Sarò a casa di mio fratello, nel totale disastro della sua vita, ma... sì. Sarei molto felice.

L’altro gli tese la mano e gliela strinse, sorridendo – Ci sentiamo allora. Buon Natale, Blaine.

Blaine gli trattenne le dita guantate qualche istante di più – Buon Natale, Kurt.

Lo guardò andare via, voltandosi e sorridendo impacciato, agitando una mano, e pensò che quell’anno Babbo Natale sembrava essere passato in anticipo.


End file.
